The Outcast
by AngeliclyDevilish
Summary: A WEREWOLF STORY: Rejected. She was rejected because she does not fit into the society, possessed the lowest status, and is even a computer geek much to everyone's disgust. But then, who knows? *Complete summary inside, give it a try please?* NaLu
1. Summary and Prologue

**Summary**

Rejected. She was rejected because she does not fit into the society, possessed the lowest status, and is even a computer geek much to everyone's disgust. But then, who knows?

After having her heart break into pieces, Lucy accepted her father's invitation to move back into America with him for a short vacation. But as she arrived, her life was once again crumbled into pieces after discovering that her older brother was dead.

But who ever guessed that she was the alpha's daughter? Now that her brother is dead, there'll be no other successor than her. And after spending five total years away from her old home, she finally came back-far from her old self. But not because of her mate. She came back because of the rogues that have caused her brother's death, and the severe condition that her mother is currently enduring. And since her mate has now taken over the position as the alpha of his own pack, it is his responsibility to drive those rogues away from his territory.

Lucy had promised her brother justice for his own death, and that she'll bring peace to all by helping capture those rogues—the only way to be able to do that is to go back to her old home. Will she succeed capturing the rogues and leave? Or will she have herself fall for her mate over again and hurt herself even more?

.

.

.

.

**Prologue **

"Love."

That one word possesses different meaning. Each stating their own judgements based on people's opinion, the way they feel... how they react. Many people describe or define love as the most powerful weapon, if you would put it that way.

But for me, that subject brings painful memories.

Love is something lethal that can cause a kind and warm heart turn cold, while in some ways, turns a cold slippery one to it's opposite.

Sure, love can do great effects on people. They'd feel different emotions or sort of... affection towards a person.

Loves comes in many forms, I believe. For that love, everyone gets some place for it in their hearts.

I lived in a world whereby different occurrences happen concurrently in every single minute all over the world.

In the early morning you may still be sleeping, but even if you don't care, people would get up to prepare for breakfast and start another day.

That sounds normal, doesn't it?

Well, you saw the normal side of it.

When you are sitting in front of your computer opening your facebook account or sitting on top of your bed while working on algebraic problems and mathematical expression, I either would shift into my animal side and go out for a run with the rest of my pack members or attend in long-winded pack meetings to ensure our safety.

I may sound as if I'm nuts, but no. Humans may be oblivious to what was happening in their surroundings or they're too busy with their lives to care. Still, this is the truth.

Humans may think we are cursed... monsters of some sort. But no, we consider it as a blessing to be able to shift into beautiful creatures such as wolves. We aren't the only beings in the planet to possess this kind of power. In fact, there are others who can transform into their creatures like lions, tigers... etc.

Besides the heightened senses and incredulous strength, another thing we cherish is our mate.

'Mates' is a short term for 'soul-mates.' They are persons which have been destined for us since birth-connected to us through our soul.

I know that no one ever expected for me- a girl like me to be destined for a boy higher than myself. But what did I deserve to be rejected by my own mate? I have suffered rejection ever since the fourth grade. It was the last thing that I ever wanted.

But maybe, that's what you expected on a girl with glasses on, with visions blurs and doubles when the glasses are off.

I can't live without my glasses. Maybe that's what I get for sitting in front of the computer for too long. I can't help about the fact that I'm a computer geek.

But other than that, I don't see anything that's wrong with my body.

Maybe it was my social status in school. My Mate, Natsu, was the alpha's son. He was the captain of the football team with a perfectly sculpted body, a chiseled jaw, perfectly-shaped nose, and captivating black eyes. He had his spiky, pink hair that accentuated his masculine features.

Even if he's out of my sight, I can see him clearly in my mind's eye.

He was strong, charming, hot... and a complete pompous asshole. Despite of his flaws... for me, he was perfect.

Many girls swoon over his appearance and a simple, penetrating gaze would make your knees go weak.

I've watched him from afar for a very long time, running across the lush, green field while scoring a touchdown for his team's victory. Wearing that helmet along with his jersey.

I've always felt a connection towards him, peculiar attractions that I've never felt towards another boy before- although I lack in communication with the opposite sex. But I decided to ignore it. Although I can't help but to develop that slight attraction towards him... okay, maybe not so little. Maybe a lot. I've secretly fallen in love with him, no doubt about it. He ignored me, though. He never paid attention to me despite of that fact that we have most of our classes together when we reached high school.

Ha! Super-cliche. I feel as if I'm from a movie. A computer geek... head-over-heels for the jock.

Scoff. Over the years, I absolutely did a good job hiding my emotion. Like he would ever pay attention to someone who was included in the lowest social status.

He never did... until that day.

Every pain I felt feels nothing like this... He rejected me and embarrassed as soon as he got to the point of finding his mate.

And that was me...

* * *

**Writer's note:**

**Eheeeeee?! Was it good? Was it? Well? Leave a review!**

**Xoxo, AngeliclyDevilish  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Outcast**

**by:AngeliclyDevilish**

**Chapter 1**

**=5 years ago= **

I arrived at school in the early morning and parked my Volkswagen beetle in the student's parking lot.

Smoke puffed from the exhaust as I removed my key and allowed the engine to die down. I disembarked from my car and locked all the doors before proceeding into the school campus with my bag slinging over my shoulder.

I passed by a clique of blonde bimbos and heard them gushing about a single topic. "Haven't you heard?" She asked, giggling. "It's Natsu Dragneel's birthday! I heard he's about to find his mate." She hushed, like she doesn't want anyone to find out about it. I looked over my shoulder as I passed their location. I continued walking and stopped at my tracks to scrutinized them. Blonde hair, slutty outfits- definitely right. Whores.

"What are you looking at?" The girl snapped.

"N-nothing." I shook my head at them and head on to my way.

Natsu Dragneel's birthday. How can I forget? We pretty much share the same date of birth.

Confronting my locker, I twisted my locker combination and shoved all my things inside before grabbing my things for the first subject.

I heard cheers echo in the crowded hallway where students walked to their own accord. I looked over to my shoulder to find Natsu and his friends approaching their lockers.

They all seemed excited of something for their expressions show pretty much everything. Maybe they'll go out partying to celebrate his birthday.

Natsu was wearing his usual Giordano T-shirt along with his jeans and sneakers. While me? I was wearing a plain white tee with baggy jeans and rubber shoes. I decided to top my tee with a jacket because the season's changing fast and even getting colder.

For a brief moment I watched them, just until Natsu's gaze shifted to his surroundings. He did notice me looking, and the moment he looked back to his companions, his gaze immediately diverted to my direction.

We locked eyes for a minute and I felt a sudden emotion... along with my wolf howling upon learning the truth.

'Mate!'

The smiled curled up on his lips faltered and turned into a frown while a horrified expression etched it's way onto my face.

Just as I made an instinctive step towards him, he turned to face his friends and spoke, "Come on, guys. We'll be late for class." He ushered hs friends although they opened their mouth to protest, and walked out of sight... without even looking back.

A sheer of sadness jabbed my heart and my eyes turned moist and glassy at his reaction. I can clearly see the concoction of abhorrence and disgust in his face when he realized that I'm his mate.

I took a deep breath and forced back the tears. Exhaling it through my nose, I tucked strands of my long, blonde hair behind my ear and clutched my books inside my arms.

I figured it would be better to talk to him regarding our situation during lunch. I sighed at the thought and began walking to my class in the opposite direction where he went.

The day dragged on slowly and I find myself losing focus. From what I observed, Natsu wasn't any on my first, two classes. He did come in my Algebra class and I can see the frown plated on his face as he realized he'll be enduring through the subject with me.

I always admired the way he walk. Strictly masculine with the posture of a true alpha. Yes, he did smell nice. But I noticed the change when he passed by me and left his scent wafting across my face.

He smelt of aftershave mixed with mind and kind of woodsy.

I allowed my eyes to follow him as he sat on the opposite side of the classroom. Right at that time, my wolf was nagging me to sit somewhere near him but I'm too shy to do so.

I also noticed that most of the females inside the room were ogling after his every move. That may have triggered my protective instincts because I had to suppress a growl to escape my throat.

So I tried to think that he wasn't in the room and focused myself more on the lectures our professor was teaching us.

As the lunch bell blared, signaling the end of class, I stood up and gathered my things. I think this would be the right time to talk to him.

Tucking my books under my right arm, I spotted Natsu walking down the hallway. Accelerating my pace, I jogged beside him and called his name.

"Natsu.. Uhm..." I stammered. He seemed to hear me call because he spun around and looked at me with his black eyes.

As I came up beside him, his expression immediately darkened and he grabbed me by the elbow. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed. His eyes swept around to see if someone was looking.

No. No one.

He released me and I struggled to speak up. "I just thought we'd talk about us being ma-" He cut me off even before I can finish my sentence.

"Whatever you're trying to imply, I don't know what you're talking about." He snapped. He slowly turned away as if that was the end of discussion., but I reached his arm to stop him.

"B-but-"

He turned around and glowered at me with sheer irritation and anger. My wolf mentally whimpered as he yanked my arm and started dragging me with him. He was squeezing so hard, it hurts. Wincing as I struggled from his grasp, I was half-dragged along the way.

When we approached a deserted spot, which was near the school gym, he release me abruptly.

"Listen, plant this in your head. We aren't mates, do you understand?"

"But-"

"No! We don't belong to each other!" He snapped.

Tears stung my eyes. "You can't deny the truth!" I countered, feeling my chest spasm at the painful squeezing on my heart.

"I won't deny the truth." His voice was low and threatening. "I. Don't. Want. You!" His forefinger jabbed my right shoulder, making me stagger back slightly at the force he applied.

Each word pierced through me like a dagger thrusting apart my now broken heart. "How can you be so blind?!" I exclaimed, tears falling from my eyes causing my glasses to fog. "We're destined for each other! This did not happen without a purpose."

I searched his eyes for any emotions.

Nothing.

His face was masked. No emotion. His expression was blank. "Leave." He told me.

"Natsu, I-"

"Just leave me alone!" He yelled, a growl escaping his throat.

I reached for his arms but he harshly pushed me away. "We can work something out!" I insisted. "Things don't happen without a reason." I watched him as he raked his fingers through his hair due to depression. "Natsu, I'm your mate. Why can't you just accept that?" I asked in a low voice.

He turned back to me. His pupils dilated and he growled at me viciously. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want you! You are nothing but a useless geek! Nerd or whatsoever!" He was throwing his arms in the air with rage.

And that's when I snapped.

My hands flew without consent and slapped him hard on the face. My tears weren't symbolism for sadness anymore, but of pure anger and rage.

He slowly lifted his head back to look at me. I can see his skin turning reddish from where I hit him. That can only be caused by the werewolf strength I used.

My hands were itching to slap him once more, but I decided to save it for later.

His words wounded me deeply. I was really offended by the words he released. "You know what? You're right." I told him, wiping away the wet trails of tears that trickled down my cheeks. I yanked off my glasses and tucked it on the collar of my shirt. "You're nothing but a stupid, arrogant, self-conceited, pompous asshole and jerk! I don't deserve you and the same goes for me!" I somehow found the strength to spit it out. "You are so blinded by your reputation and the way you look! Tell you what, you think every girl likes you and wants you for themselves. I always thought you were kind beneath the playboy type everyone sees in school. But no, I was wrong. And for the first time in my life, I despise my optimistic side. You're nothing but a monster. A horrible monster."

I watched him inventively. His jaw and fist clenched and unclenched.

I chose to end my remark with a slap. Another slap that echoed with a loud ring and caused his head to whip to the side from the stronger force I exerted. Since I already hit him with my left hand, marking his right side of his face, I used my right to hit him on the left side of his face.

"I was stupid to think we can work something out. I was stupid to think you would accept my as your mate! And I'm not going to try hard anymore. I'm not going to push myself into you." I paused and wiped the tears away. I kept my face stern the whole time. "Goodbye, Natsu."

And with that, I stormed off.

"Manwhore." I added silently as I stomped out of sight.

* * *

_**Writer's note:**_

_**So how was the 1st chapter? Like it? What do you think of Natsu? :D**_

_**Leave a review.**_

_**Xoxo, AngeliclyDevilish**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**by: AngeliclyDevilish**

I had no mood to take the next few classes, so I gathered all my things from my locker and stuffed it all inside my bag. Tearing a page from my random notebook, I grab a pen and wrote a message.

'Playboy. Manwhore.

Enjoy your days without your mate.

Sincerely yours,

Your ex-mate.'

I grabbed an unused lipstick from my bag and twisted it open. I smeared the blood-red cosmetic over my lips and kissed the note, leaving a mark on the top of the word 'ex-mate'

Twisting the wand close, I shoved the lipstick back into the bag and slipped the note inside Natsu's locker. The lipstick was a gift to me from my mom which I never used; this might be the first time.

Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I ran into the parking lot and headed straight for my Volkswagen Beetle. I unlocked the doors in a hustle and slumped down the leather seat while shoving my key in. The car rumbled to life and I drove out of the school's premises while the security guard was sleeping in his white, tacky plastic chair.

While driving, I started shedding tears again. I was pretty sure I drove faster than before... past the red lights until I was able to reach home.

Parking my car in front of our house, my mom saw me coming because she was tending our garden in the front yard.

I disembarked from the car and started trudging towards the front porch while sniffing and wiping my tears away.

"Sweetie?" Mom's gaze followed me as I opened the front door and shut behind.

Running up to my bedroom, I dumped my bag somewhere on the floor and crawled on top of my bed after slipping off my shoes. I curved into a ball and hugged my knees. My tears didn't stopped falling and continued to run down my cheeks.

"Honey?" two knocks pounded on my already open door and I looked at my mother who was staring at me with worry and concern.

I wiped my tears. "Hey, mom." I croaked.

She walked over to me slowly and sat on the edge of my duvet. She reached for me and placed her hand on top of mine, a comforting gesture.

"Why are you crying?" She asked her voice smooth and soothing.

"Nothing," I sniffed. "Just some kid from school." I lied.

Mom sighed. "I know you, Lucy. You can tolerate bullying. Tell me. What happened?"

She knows me too well. "My mate," I sniffed. "He rejected me."

She gasped, pulling her hand back and clamping it over her mouth. "Honey, I'm so-" I cut her off.

"It's okay mom. He's not worth it." I told her. Pity was the last thing I wanted.

"Just who exactly is he?"

"Mom, I don't want to talk about him, okay?"

My mother sighed and gazed down at her lap. I saw her reaching for the pocket of her dress and pulling out a piece of paper. "I thought I'd give you this." She said, handing me the sticky note.

I sniffled as I took it in my hands. "What's this?" I asked, looking at my mother with glassy eyes.

"It's your father," She said, making me gape in shock. "That's his address." She shifted from her seat and reached for my arm, beginning to rub it soothingly.

"Mom, why are you telling me this?" I asked her.

She constrained her face muscles just to be able to smile. "I thought about telling you." Her hands shifted to my hair, playing with my locks. "He's offering you to stay with him." And to my shock, she began to cry. "It's your decision. I hesitated to inform you about it. But I think you need it right now. You can go to your father's..." She paused to sniff. "... pack and stay there for a while."

I scrutinized the note in my hands begrudgingly and took a sharp intake of breath.

My mother and father broke up due to a certain reason which both of them doesn't want to talk about. I was young at that time, and I happen to have an older brother. While my mother took me, my brother stayed with our father since he was next in line for the pack. And yes, my father's an alpha.

Until now, I was utterly curious what triggered for my parents to divorce since mom and dad are mates. Bonds are strong and unbreakable. But I'm starting to understand why they broke up.

No matter how much the offer was tempting, I'm feeling guilty because I don't want to leave mom behind. I used to be close to my father, but I get that he chose my brother over me because he was the next alpha.

"Mom, I can't-" She cut me off.

"Lucy, I know you want to go. You're hesitating because you're afraid of leaving me alone. Go on, hun. I'll be okay." She assured me.

I searched my mother's eyes. I know that deep inside her, she doesn't want me to leave. Despite of our mother-daughter relationship, we are best friends. We know each other too well.

Exhaling loudly, I diverted my gaze to the note in my hands and finally made up my decision.

"Hey," my mother spoke before I could. "Are you wearing lipstick?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh..." I brought my hands up and wiped off the layer with the back of my hand.

"No." I finally answered.

My mother sighed and shook her head. Then, before I could think, she wrapped her around me and engulfed me into a motherly embrace.

"Whatever decision you make, I'm with you." She whispered.

* * *

_**Writer's note:  
**_

_**Awww, don't you think that's sweet? Lucy and Layla Heartfillia.**_

_**Anyways, leave a review**_

_**Xoxo, AngeliclyDevilish**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**by: AngeliclyDevilish**

I remembered how my morning went before I discovered that I was Natsu's mate... before he rejected me because of his sophisticated ego.

I helped my mother cook some breakfast for the both of us after waking up groggily and padding my way into the bathroom. My eyes were half-closed at that time, so I bumped against the door and fell back. Sometimes, I regret having myself half-asleep while walking to my destination. Danger is always right in front of my face. Literally.

Now, I'm holding a crumpled note in my fingers while dialing my father's number.

A voice answered from the other line after a few rings. "Hello?" it was masculine, but filled with the familiar authority and warmness.

"Hello, um, my name's Lucy. Can I speak to Alpha Jude, please?"

"Lulu! I'm glad you called." I winced at the nickname he just called me. It's been long since we've spoken.

"Hey, um... dad," I hesitated about the last word, but I continued my sentence while fiddling with a button on my jacket. "I was thinking about the offer you were telling mom about. I wonder if that's still open?" I glanced at my mother nervously, who was watching me. She was standing beside me with teary eyes.

"Mm-hmm. Do you want to?"

"Uh... yeah." I answered.

'That's great. When are you leaving?"

"I was kind of thinking... tonight."

"Fine by me." He answered nonchalantly. "I already booked you a flight. I sent you a ticket along with the pack's address." With that said, I looked at my mom suspiciously. She nodded at me and walked off to do whatever she was off to.

"Uhh... okay. I think, I'll be there tomorrow morning or afternoon." I said.

"I'll get everything ready for you arrival."

With that spoken, the line was cut off and was replaced by a constant beeping tone. I slowly placed the receiver down and sighed.

Footsteps pattered behind me and I spun around to see my mother holding out an envelope to me. I eyed it nervously before taking it in my hands.

Ripping it open, a blue ticket that was intended to go to America came to view. I glanced back at my mother and she nodded at me before I finally decided to hug her.

"Go on, Lucy. I'll be waiting for you." She reassured me as I pulled away. She wrapped her fingers around my hands, rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb.

"Will you really be okay? I can just stay here with you and-"

"I told you it's fine," she insisted, smiling. "I think it's time you spend some time with your father. It's his right, too, you know."

I nodded. "Okay." I muttered.

"Okay, enough with the drama. Let's go pack up your things."

* * *

I felt bad about leaving my mother behind. I tried convincing her about coming along but she refused and insisted she have her own part. I left behind the state I grew up in and and boarded a plane headed to America. As the engine started and we rolled off the asphalt road, taking off into the air, I looked out my window and sighed. Leaving Tokyo, Japan included leaving the people in it and all the bad and good memories behind. Including my ex-mate.

I never thought I'd fall asleep, but the flight attendant woke me up and told me that we'll be landing in America in five minutes. So they are advising for all passengers to buckle up their seat belts. I sighed and obeyed. This is going to be the start of new life.

* * *

I was picked up by a pack member named Gray. Gray was handsome. He has this spiky black hair with a fine face and body. Though, you can't compare him with Natsu. Natsu was a pure Greek-god. I shook my head and tried erasing him from my memory.

Forget him, Lucy! Forget him!

Gray was a kind person. He kept me preoccupied while driving in his own car. He has this husky voice which gave him more points. The scenery in America was amazing! The air was fresh and forests thrived almost everywhere.

It wasn't long before we pulled up in front of my father's pack house. Memories rushed into my brain. This was the place mother and I left, despite of the bad memories, it's good to be returning to one of your homes again. It's been a long time since I've been here.

My father was one of the first people to greet me. His blonde hair was graying but he remained muscular and the rich black eyes had the same glint.

"Hey, dad." I greeted as I smashed him into a tight hug. "Where's Liam?" I asked, pulling away. Liam was my older brother.

He sighed wearily. "Come with me, we need to talk. Your things will be taken up to your room."

I followed him through the house, I still remember the directions but mostly the specific positions of the furnitures have changed. The walls had a new wallpaper put up to cover them, making me miss the caramel-white ornate wallpaper when I was young.

My father led me straight to his office and made me sit on the chair in front of his desk. "Where's Liam?" I asked, again.

"Liam... Liam's dead."

I stared at my father with shock and pure despair. My eyes were practically bulging our of their sockets, my mouth hanging open, and tears were threatening to fall. It was a statement that I am not fully prepared to take in. Even if Liam and I have separated a long time ago, since we were kids, we still kept in touch with each other through phone calls. Though, our communications has been cut off when he started his primary duties as the alpha's son- he didn't get enough time to call me, and if he does, only simple text messages asking me how I'm doing. That eventually caused us to drift apart.

"What-what are you talking about?" I asked, trying to hide the tightness I was currently feeling in my throat.

My father's gaze dropped to his hands, pain gleamed in his eyes. His fingers were laced together on top of his desk, while he sat on the leather office chair of his. "He was killed by some rogues while venturing around the territory. He and Gray were walking off when a rogue jumped out of nowhere and attacked Gray. In order to save his friend, Liam backed him up which led to the point he was the one killed."

My gaze dropped. The traitorous, painful tears finally edged from the corners of my eyes and trickled down my cheek. "Why did you call me here then?" I asked him. "In the phone, you sounded so happy. Why?"

"First of, I was just happy to greet my daughter after a long time of lack of communication. Second, I don't want you to worry. And having you here helps to ease the situation." He answered, puffing out a frustrated sigh.

This was maybe the hundredth time I cried from the past day.

"How about mother? Liam's her son. She has the right to know." I told him, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand.

"She-" He paused. "She already knows. I told her while you were off to your flight. She said she's coming after you." He said.

"What did you need me here for? Mourn for the loss of my brother? Dad, I already had enough pain from the past few days. I don't need more baggage." My throat felt really tight. The room was all of a sudden, claustrophobic. I felt I need need to take some cool air in, in order to prevent myself from exploding.

"What? What happened?" He queried.

And that's when I realized what I've said. I stood up from my seat and took a deep breath. "I need some fresh air." I quietly excused myself, knowing my father heard me.

I need some space to myself.

I walked away from the familiar hallways, following the trails that I used to follow when I was young. I twisted around the corner while wiping away my tear-stained cheeks. My vision was glassy, and the heaving on my chest continued to bother me as I approached the way to the place where I purposely want to go to.

Standing in front of the thick forest from behind the pack-house, I looked behind me briefly and ran off into the woods. I glanced around my surroundings and felt lost. The trees, the grass, the rock-strewn ground looked entirely different from the last time when I've been here. But then, the familiarity of a few plants led me to where I was headed.

The smell didn't seize to amaze me. It has been a long time since I last visited America. The fresh mint that floated in the air, mouth-watering fruity scent wafted under my nose like a steam curling from a delicious dish. However, the scent reminded me of someone who I don't want to remember. The smell of... home. It haunted me.

I took a deep breath and tried clearing my head at the thought of him. I strode across the dead twigs and logs that were scattered randomly on the forest floor. The freshness of air allowed me to cool off even a little. The breeze that was provided by nature comforted me like a reassuring hug.

I swept aside the long, outstretched hands of bony branches from some bushes, and was finally able to reach the destination where I purposely want to be. The sight of the water crashing down the steep slopes of waterfall, came to my vision. The bright, blue water flowed down continuously, creating cool steams as it hit a larger body of water. A wide lake that looked serene, it caused my mind to even relax for a brief second.

Memories rushed to my brain like flood. This was where my older brother and I used to play in when we were still young. We would sit on the side of the lake and stretch out our feet, dipping them down the cold water during the spring. Either that, or we would play some games like tic-tac-toe on the ground with sharp pointed sticks and play some more... like hide and seek.

Sighing, I approached the vast clearing and settled down on the ground. I removed my glasses, took off the ponytail I twisted up on my hair and folded up the bottom of my jeans. I tucked my glass on my shirt and settled down the lake-side and dipped my feet on the water just like old times.

I suffered from loss and yet another was taken away from me.

Being rejected by your mate because of your social status in the school was extremely frustrating, heart-breaking, and raging. My wolf whimpered at the though of him, so I pushed her away and focused back on myself. My brother died because of those stupid rogues.

"I thought I'd find you here." I looked over my shoulder and saw my father standing a few feet away from me with his hands placed behind his back. "Liam never showed this place to anyone else since you left. He kept his promise you know. I followed him one time when I saw him crying, he was talking to himself about promising to never let anyone know about this place." He chuckled as he pulled up his trousers by the knees and crouching down beside me. "He kept away anyone who dared try to enter any trails leading to this spot and implemented a law stating that this place is forbidden except for him, and you only. He was usually here when he was free." He sighed.

"Why did you call me here?" I asked him quietly, glad that the tears had seized to fall a few seconds ago. He gently wrapped his hands around me, pulling me close.

"Besides the fact that I wanted to see you again- Lulu, you and Liam are my only babies. I'm getting really old... and there is no one to take the position now that Liam is gone. Lulu, you're the only one I've got." I pulled away from his embrace and looked at him with anger.

"So is that your main reason? Because no one will take that damn position? Dad, is that position the reason why you choose Liam over me? Is it?" I felt flushed for blurting my jealousy. My statement came with the action of me jumping from the ground and looking down at my father with penetrating gaze.

"Lulu, I didn't choose. It's according to the pack law. If eve mates separate, especially if it's the alpha family, the oldest male will stay behind for necessary training on taking over the position. The others have free will whether to go with or stay behind." He told me, standing up and gently nudging me to sit back to the lake-side. "I loved both of you, I always did. Please, Lulu, take my position so that I can finally relax." His eyes quietly begged for me to accept.

I looked straight into his rich, black eyes and spoke,

"Why did you and mother broke up?" I asked.

He sighed and looked away, diverting on the forest floor as he answered. "She's fed up, Lulu. She's fed up. Because of the past years of focusing on my duties, I never realized that I was slowly drifting apart from my family. I failed to give you attention, and that caused for your mother and I to quarrel. She told me to try and balanced my time, but I just can't because my schedule's been full for the next whole month and another. So, it eventually led to divorce."

"Please," I heard him once again. "Take the position, Lulu."

I locked at him in the eyes and sighed, "I've not been trained for this, dad. I don't know if I can handle it."

"Is that a yes?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'll help with everything. It will turn out just fine. You can do it. You have an alpha's blood running to you veins. Don't doubt your abilities. You can do anything." He assured.

"Fine."

* * *

_**Writer's note:**_

_**The 5 years ago time recaps stops now. The next chapter is now about Lucy's present life.**_

_**Leave a review, please.**_

_**Xoxo, AngeliclyDevilish**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**by: AngeliclyDevilish**

**=Present Time= **

"Right, left! Right, left! Come on, give me that punch!" My father coached while I threw my fists against his palms. "Move! Is that how an Heartfillia punches? Show me the guys!" he reprimanded.

I pushed myself further, feeling the perspiration trickle down my brows. My heart hammered inside my chest as I swung my leg upward and kicked off the the protective gloves covering his palms. I did a cartwheel and tackled him down onto the ground, my breathing coming out as puffs of air.

My father grinned up at me as I stood up and helped him on his feet. Once perfectly erect, he sighed. "I've trained you well." He said.

I smiled. "I do have the best coach."

"The mating ceremony is tonight. Aren't you interested in finding your mate?" His brows puckered on his forehead as he gave me an expecting gaze.

I forced my lips into a tight smile. Like I would ever find my mate- Actually, I already did. He rejected me, though- rejected me for his reputation. "No, everything will go as it were before." I answered, striding towards the wooden bench. I grabbed a fresh towel and wiped the sweat off my face.

We're here in the training grounds with some other pack-members. They were all busy in their own objective- either weight-lifting, jogging around or practicing some new stances to get themselves ready for a new fight.

"But it is important for you to find your mate, you're about to take your position as alpha- wouldn't you want him to be there by your side during your reign?" He asked.

"No, I assure you, dad. I can run this pack by myself. My mate will only be a selfish bastard for sure." I told him, folding the towel and rubbing the dry part against my neck.

He sighed at my stubbornness. "How can you tell?"

"I just can." I said, grabbing my water bottle and jogging inside the house. I left my father standing there, looking at me. I can clearly see the disappointment on his face. Not that he is disappointed in me- but because maybe he's disappointed he still can't get me to open up regarding that situation.

Over the years, since my sixteenth birthday, I've moved here in America to live with my father. It was supposedly a vacation, only that he offered me the position and I could do no otherwise than accept. Since my brother has been killed by those sickening creatures, I was forced to step in. He was expected to accede to the position of being alpha- but he died.

Since that day, I promised him justice- an honorable justice for a responsible brother and alpha's son. I've been tracking down those rogues for years and there was still no progress, but I still did not give up.

I will be expected to take over the alpha's position tonight and find my mate. Although the problem is that I already did- five years ago. He rejected me. And I already am able to accept the fact that he does not want me.

When I arrived in here, I was informed that my brother was dead. I mourned quietly to myself for this knowledge. So when my mother learned of this incident, she came after me. But as quick as she came, she left. After the funeral, she immediately flew back to Tokyo, Japan. I think she couldn't bear to be anywhere near my father- her ex-mate.

I trudged upstairs to my bedroom and took a warm shower. After that, I pulled on some clothes for the mating ceremony and slapped make up on my face.

I stared at my reflection on the mirror.

From the past five years, I had baby fats. But, now, I'm greeted by a long, curvy, and sexy body. My hair was long that I already reached my lower back. It was slightly wavy that it give me plus points in the physical appearance.

My eyes remained the dull brown as they are though. Although I never even paid attention to my looks last year, I have a birthmark on the corners of my left eye. They were like spots- small enough to be unnoticeable.

I can really look hot if I want to. My eyes weren't sexy- I have flaws, too. But if I apply some eyeliner and some mascara, I can look very attractive. My lips, they aren't very good-looking either. I always despised myself for having so many flaws in my physical appearance.

But now, it was like a caterpillar had wrapped itself into a cocoon and bloomed later on into a butterfly.

I am more contented on my look currently.

"Lucy, are you ready? The ceremony's going to start." A couple of knocks were sounded at the door and I waltzed steadily towards it. Opening the door wide, I grinned at Gray.

"Hey." I told him.

Gray and I grew closer during my stay. He helped me got through all the intense training my father's putting against me. He gave me one of the best moves my older brother, Liam, had thought him and taught me more stances, too. He was a humble person, down-to-earth. I somehow wished he was my mate.

His jaws went ajar. He slowly gained his composure and cleared his throat. "You should dress like that more often." He said.

I giggled slightly, feeling a faint blush creep up to my cheeks. I was wearing a long, flaring, back dress that went under my knees. The sleeves reached my upper arms, puffing out into elegant ruffles. The V-neckline showed just a decent amount of cleavage.

I scoffed. "Dad would scold me if I don't wear anything nice. He's still hoping I'd find my mate." I told him, turning to walk away.

"Why don't you even give it a chance? You know... maybe you could find your mate tonight."

I spun around and looked at him with a forced smile. "No, I'm fine staying in one place." Although watching my pack members match up their mates brings so much pain and jealousy to me.

"You sure about it?" He smirked, spreading his arms wide and placing them on top of my shoulders.

"Yep!" I responded, popping the 'p'. "Besides, I'm a bit too old for this, don't you think? These crappy ceremonies are only for girls who're sixteen. I'm not. I'm already twenty-one." I told him. "That means I'm a legal adult."

We stayed quiet for a moment as we continue to trudge around the the pack-house, heading straight for the forest where the ceremony would be held.

"You know, sometimes I'm wishing you were my mate." He confessed as we continued to trudge around the pack-house to join the others in the forest.

I sighed quietly. "I do, too." I told him.

Silence exited between us for a few minutes before we exited the back door. We started to take long strides towards the thick layer of trees.

"You do?" he finally spoke.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You want me as your mate."

"Yeah," I breathed. "I do."

"Why? Don't you want to find your real mate?"

"I'm perfectly contented the way I am. He'll only be a big ole bastard- selfish for attention and greedy to keep up his awesome reputation." I resumed walking forward, entering a sandy pathway.

He looked at me weirdly, his brows cocking."How can you be so sure? You haven't even met him." I heard his footsteps behind me as I stopped subtly on my tracks and turned back to get a good look at him.

A confused frown was etched on his face. "I trust my instinct." I told him.

"What if your instincts were wrong?" He asked.

"I'm hell sure if my instincts this time are right." I said.

"How can you be so sure your instincts are right?"

I glowered at him under my lashes and sighed loudly out of irritation and frustration. "Look, I just do. Okay?" my tone had an edge on it, silently warning him not to push the topic further.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're so stubborn. Why don't you just answer the question?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Can I have some privacy?" I cocked my brows at him.

"You do, but..."

"But?"

He walked towards me and stared straight into my eyes. Electric-blue orbs gleamed with utter curiosity. Still, he remained mysterious despite of how long we spent together. His dark raven hair swayed as a cold breeze rushed by, carrying a few leaves along with it. He was an eye-candy. His nose was straight, slightly crooked to the side. His lips were a perfect shape of a cupid's bow- lush and full.

I saw him slowly leaning down closer, invading the gap that existed between us. But something inside my struck and I took a step back.

It just felt... wrong.

"Don't," I said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay."

I turned away from him and craned my neck towards the sky. My eyes peeked through the gaps existing between the leaves of rustling trees. The moon was perfectly full. I could hear howls reverberating from a distance, signaling that the ceremony has started.

"You should go. Maybe you'll find your mate tonight." I advised.

"Someone told me you already found your mate- a long time ago."

I was alarmed.

"What?" I spun around, making my black dress flare around me. "Who?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I knew it."

I muttered an incoherent word from my mouth. He completely caught me off-guard! I always hated it when he does that! How is he even doing that?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I groaned. "I didn't want anyone to know." I admitted, looking shamefully down at the ground.

"Don't you want to be with him? You know you need him, right? Why did you leave?" He bombarded me with questions, but I can't seem to find the guts to answer. "After all these years..." He left the sentence hanging, as if reluctant to finish it off.

"He rejected me." I swallowed the lump growing in my throat, pushing back the tears.

"He... What?!"

"He. Rejected. Me." I emphasized each word.

"Why?"

"You do ask a lot, don't you? How come you don't find it out yourself? I thought you are independent."

"Oh, brother..." He sucked a load of air as he came over to me and engulfed me into a tight embrace. His comfort offered me some refuge, and the tears I've been trying to control burst and welled off my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

I didn't answer.

"I don't get it." He whispered. "Why would he reject you? You're beautiful, kind... Why won't he want you?"

"Because I was not good enough for him. I am not very attractive, I wore glasses and I belong to the lowest social status. He... he cares more of his reputation. Hell, he doesn't even want to be seen around me." I sobbed. "I was like a fly being swatted away. Unwanted presence, unwanted contact."

* * *

_**Writer's note:**_

_**Yes, I haven't updated **__**f**_or like, a week. Been busy ever since then.  


_**I decided to update this **__**f**_irst be_**f**_ore TRG.

_**So, leave a review?**_

_**Xoxo, AngeliclyDevilish**_


End file.
